A Super Day At LCorp
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Just a little Kara and Lena (Supercorp) one shot. We need some fluff because season 3 looks aaaaaangsty.


Just based on a prompt I saw. Also this was my first work in the Supergirl fandom and I'm v excited.

Kara had been acting sort of weird all day.

Of course nobody noticed but Lena. She noticed everything about Kara.

Not to be weird or anything. They did live together, after all. Lena had woken up that morning to find Kara's side of the bed empty. The shower was running, which was confusing. Kara always waited until Lena woke up before getting into the shower. Lena shrugged it off and got ready for work. Kara got out of the shower and brushed past her, barely muttering a good morning. Lena stopped getting dressed and followed Kara into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway expectedly as she watched the blonde raid the fridge and grab a muffin.

"Oh hey. I gotta get to the DEO kind of early today, we're working on something major."

Lena understood, but that didn't mean Kara had to be so short with her. Nevertheless, she bit her tongue and played nice with her girlfriend.

"Any major alien threats I should know about?"

Kara bit into her muffin and shook her head. Lena gave her a confused smile.

"If it's not aliens, then what's so important you can't even kiss me good morning?"

Kara out her muffin down and walked over to Lena. She cupped her cheek and gave her a slow, sweet kiss. The kind of kiss that made Lena grin so hard she was afraid her face would become stuck like that.

"Better?" Kara asked cheekily.

"Much." Lena smiled approvingly and walked Kara out the door. She was sure that whatever the DEO was working on, Kara would tell her soon enough.

So Lena went about her day at LCorp, returning phone calls and overseeing a million different projects. At 11:30 she texted Kara and asked if they could meet for lunch at their usual restaurant.

Lena: Hey love, want to meet for lunch in 30? Xx

The reply was almost immediate.

Kara: Can't, got stuff to do. See ya tonight.

Lena huffed and put her phone down rather aggressively. It wasn't like Kara to blow her off. Kara made her feel like the most loved, most beautiful, most wanted girl in the entire universe. For her to blow her off like she meant nothing was an entirely foreign concept to Lena.

She was hiding something.

Immediately Lena feared the worst. Something was wrong with Kara. She was dying and the DEO was running tests on her. No, Kara would tell her about something so serious. Maybe there is an alien threat and Kara just can't talk about it. She takes her missions very seriously. Maybe… no Kara wouldn't. She wouldn't cheat on Lena. Oh god, what if she and Mon-El were hooking up? Lena would be wrecked, Mon-El would be a dead man and Kara… well Kara wouldn't possibly do that. Right?  
/"Miss Luthor?"

Her assistant's voice snapped her from thought of her worst nightmare. She tried her best to blink away the tears she didn't realize had formed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Someone called in with a last minute appointment. A Mr. Olson. Are you free?"

"Sure send him in." Lena sighed. A small part of her had hope that maybe it was Kara.

Suddenly, James Olson was in her office with a video camera.

"Hey Lena. You don't mind if I mount this right here, do you?" He set the camera up on a tripod and aimed it at Lena's desk. She tensed a bit. Lately whenever people aimed things in her direction there were bullets coming out of the other end.

"James, why is there a camera in my office?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"The DEO is monitoring everyone that has stepped foot in headquarters. Some information was leaked by an inside source to some alien bank robbers. Nothing major happened and the suspect waes apprehended, this is just a precaution.

Lena nodded and James left. She understood, this line of work was very particular and-

The elevator door opened and Winn walked into Lena's office.

"How's it going Luthor?" He asked with that usual charming smile on his face.

"Winn? Why are you here, is everything okay with Kara?"

Winn laughed and set down a boom box on one of her office chairs.

"I think she'll be just fine." He winked.

He pressed play on the radio and left, further confusing Lena even more. The day just kept getting stranger and stranger. Kara's voice sounded out from the radio and Lena's heart fluttered.

Hey love.  
It's me. There's something I need to tell you.  
I haven't been completely honest with you lately.

Lena's heart sank. This couldn't be good.

Lena Luthor I love you. You are everything to me. I've been around the entire universe. I've seen planets of all shapes and colors, I've seen aliens of all races, and I've seen a lot of humans. But I've never come across anyone like you. You're so beautiful, Lena. I don't tell you that enough. You're the smartest person I've ever met. I don't believe in anyone more than I believe in you. You are so capable and worthy of everything life has to offer. You could have anything you wanted, and you still choose me. I'll never understand how I got to be so lucky. But thank you for loving me, even when I was trying to learn to love myself.

Tears welled up in Lena's eyes. The recording was beautiful. Kara sure knew how to give a gift.

But I need to come clean. Every day you tell me you love me. I tell you I love you too. But that's not the whole story.

I don't just love you. Love isn't a strong enough word to tell you how I feel. Love is fragile and temporary. But Lena, you're my forever. I haven't been completely honest because when I say I love you back, I don't say everything I mean. I don't say how I need you by my side. I don't say how I'll love you until my heart gives out. I don't say how I will spend every day of my life protecting you. I don't say how excited I am to have a family with you. I don't say how excited I am to have you as my forever.

Lena had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared lovingly at the radio. Kara knew how to turn her heart into mush.

So do that for me Lena.

The recording stopped. Kara walked into her office and got down on one knee, holding open a black ring box.

"Be my forever?"

Kara looked up at her through her glasses, ring held out. She looked so hopeful. So honest. So beautiful. So Kara. Lena knew this was the girl she would soon be calling her wife, the mother of her children, and her best friend.

"Yes, yes, yes, one thousand times yes Kara Danvers! I'm so ready to spend eternity with you."

Kara stood and pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. Winn, James, Alex, Maggie, J'onn and Clarke were all watching from the doorway and cheered. Lena blushed when she noticed the audience and Kara grabbed the CEO's hand and showed the glittering ring off to everyone.

"A Luthor and a Super. Who would've thought?" Kara asked, smiling.

"Less thinking, more wifeing," Lena giggled and kissed Kara again.


End file.
